Compositions containing sunscreen active agents are highly popular. Sunscreen active agents in such compositions protect keratinous material such as hair and skin from the harm caused by UV radiation, including harm from both UVA and UVB rays. A standard measure for determining the amount of protection a composition containing sunscreen active agent provides against UV radiation, particularly against UVB rays, is sun protection factor (SPF). However, given the finite amount of approved sunscreen active agents worldwide, increasing SPF of compositions containing sunscreen active agents can be difficult.
Accordingly, one aspect of the present invention are compositions containing at least one sunscreen active agent and having improved sun protection factor (SPF) properties. Another aspect of the present invention are methods of improving sun protection factor (SPF) properties of compositions containing at least one sunscreen active agent.